Natsu's Girl problem !
by Sugoibaka04
Summary: Mira gives Natsu what she thinks is a 'love' potion but ends up having an unexpected result... What happened to Natsu ? Why is everyone having nosebleeds ? and will he be able to make it out okay ? ( WARNING: STORY IS CLEAN BUT CHAPTER 5 will mention rape but not much detail. Story is rated T) has Mention of Nalu :p I also drew the cover pic :)
1. The 'love' potion !

**YO ! **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY !**

* * *

><p>Rhythmic beats were heard heading towards Fairy Tail , slapping down hard on pavement each pounding step reverberated, echoed, until it suddenly stopped and a huge bam was heard.<p>

" **WHATS UP EVERYBODY !"** A loud and enthusiastic voice boomed and of course it belonged to the guilds very own Salamnder, Natsu Dragneel. The bam you ask well that was the sound of his foot against the door. Everyone greeted him back and went on with what they were doing. Natsu ran in along with Happy who was flying next to him and completely ignored Gray as he headed towards Mira. Along the way he managed to avoid the bodies of his knocked out nakama or the ones that were sleeping. He sits down on a stool and maintains his balance as it wobbles a bit. "YO Mira ! Give me what ever ya got ! " he says with a huge smile as Happy sits next to him " and I'll have some fish !" _'Fishy fishy fishy'_

" wow Natsu ! You seem really happy today! Is today a special day ?" Mira asks as she hands Happy some fish.

" nah, I just woke up and I don't know I just feel all fired up ! My blood is pumping !" He fist bumps the air.

" that's great ! _Ooooo_ wanna try this new drink I came up with ?"_ 'Hehe c'mon you know you wanna'_ she thinks as she starts to set her plan in to action.

" sure ! Whatever you got ? So whats it called?"

" hmm... Oh uh I don't know yet, here you go drink up !" He grabs the cup and drinks it in one big gulp. He slams the cup down and starts to feel funny.

' finally ! I just know that potion is going to make him and Lucy finally go out !' She sequels out loud accidentally gaining a few stares but she waves them away.

" I don't feel so good... Mira what was that drink again ?" He groans

" it's -" but before she says anything he drops onto the floor holding his head with one hand and holding himself up with the other. Happy immediately goes to his side and Mira starts to worry. This was not apart of the plan.

Smoke starts to come of Natsu and he seems to start burning up causing Happy to back away and run into Lucy who looks at Natsu worriedly. For some reason she also can't help but take quick peaks at Mira. She wonders why.

" Mira ! What have you done ?" Exclaims Makarov. He was near by and watching when she served Natsu his drink. And no he was not checking out her boobs... And that's definitely not blood he's wiping away from his nose.

Mira just stood there starring and by the time she looked away the smoke was clearing up. What was shown truly surprised everyone. There in the same position and same clothing Natsu was in was a girl. She starts to sit up while groaning and looks at everyone's shocked faces. She tilts her head to the right in confusion and asks " emm, is something wrong ?" Her voice was beautiful and soothing like that of an angel and every one just kept starring.

The girl decided to ignore them and started to stand up. Now everyone could see her fully. She had pink hair that was short and spiky yet soft while the front had long bangs. The hair style was beautiful and complemented her features. Her eyes were big but a bit narrow like Natsus eyes and had long eye lashes. She had a cute button nose and full lips that held canines on the inside. Her cheeks seemed a bit pink which made her look even cuter. Her body was nicely curved, better than all the girls in the guild and she had big boobs bigger than Erzas or Mira's. She was stunning. Plain out beautiful.

**" w-who a-are yyou !?" **Everyone screamed while trying to hold in nose bleeds (including the girls and exceeds).

" What ? What the hell are you guys talking about ? It's me Natsu" she says and shows her insignia on her forearm while rolling her eyes. "Geez and you people say_ I'm_ dumb"

"No your not ! Natsu's a guy !" Claims Happy as he flies closer.

The girl raises an eyebrow and looks down...

**1**

**2**

**3**

" **AAHHHHHHHHHHHH** ! WHAT THE! No no no" she looks around " okay I don't know how ya guys did it but stop messing with me ! turn me back or something ! This isn't funny !"

She starts running around in circles while grabbing every part of her body until she suddenly stops and screams. She turns into a chibi and starts trowing a huge tantrum. She then calms down before she runs out of breath and looks at everyone with a pout. That pout was so cute that they all had to hold their urges to just go up and do things to her... They slap themselves mentally.

_ ' that girl is Natsu dammit ! Get yourself together !'_ They all thought

" umm weren't you wearing your open vest when you came in ?" Asked Gray.

Everyone stood in silence as the girl nodded. That's when it happened. Everyone flew up into the air as blood gushed out of their noses. The Master himself passed out covered in blood and the girls all turned red as they fell down. There stood a beautiful girl,err Natsu with a pair of huge boobs bouncing up and down. To make matters worse, she... He? Decided to grab them and start playing with them like he had when he turned into Lucy.

Lucy and Erza quickly regained their composure and used a random blanket to cover Natsu up. After everyone was composed and settled they started to try and figure out what was happening. They also had to keep a box of tissues next to them.

" okay, Mira what did you give Natsu this morning ?" Asks Makarov.

" yeah !" Natsu adds on causing the blanket to slip a little. However only Gray saw it and quickly went to cover her. For some reason he felt the sudden need to protect Natsu. Natsu just looked at him confused but then shoved him when his nose started to drip blood on her.

" I... Well... I, how do I say this ? Umm I gave him a love potion so that he and Lucy would get together !" She says while she shifts her weight from left to right. This caused several sweat drops while Lucy twitched her eye, Lucy loves Natsu not that she'll admit it but she doesn't need the help of a potion. Natsu on the other hand stares blankly causing everyone near her to back away a bit. She stands and walks right up to Mira.

**" YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IM A GIRL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO HOOK UP WITH LUCY ! I WOULD OF DONE THAT EVENTUALLY ON MY OWN !** I mean... Ignore the last part !" She screams but sighs when Mira tears up, he could never really stay mad at Mira.

" um okay... Uh Mira what did the potion say ?" Questions a blushing Lucy.

" it said that it will let him see how it is to -sniff- be a women ! -sniff- The person who sold it to me told me that it would help him understand you better and make him fall in love..."

Again everyone sweatdrops.

" okay...I'm out !" Natsu says. She takes of her scarf and ties it around her breast (got to have modesty right) leaving the blanket tied around her neck. She then grabs Happy. She starts to head out.

"Wait ! How come your so calm about this !?" Gray calls out.

Natsu turns around with piercing black eyes and a crazy/evil looking grin. Even as a girl he can have his scary moments,everyone cringes away. Even Erza tripped over her own feet backing away . "** he he he! Calm !? Trust me ! Master gon be crying tears for all the money he bout to loose when I'm done ! Also if any of you try to stop me I will shove my flaming foot up all of your dam asses hear me ! **"She turns around like she said nothing and walks away. Happy looks back as if pleading for help as the girl grips him tighter. Everyone cringes more while the master passes out, he already knows that Natsu's about to clean out all their savings.

As the day goes on a series of explosions can be heard all over Magnolia along with a female war cry, and the sound of screaming that strangely resembled Happy's the middle of the guild lies the master in a pool of tears and blood. Tears from how much money he's going to loose and blood from his nose because he can't stop his perverted thought on Natsu. All the other men of the guild were changing the blood soaked tissues while crying because that girl is Natsu. The women were trying to stay straight and discussing what clothes they should make Natsu wear. They were also pretty jelouse because he ended up prettier than them. The only person not there was Mira who set of to find an antidote.

**" OOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Natsu screams as another explosion is heard.

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY UNTIL THIS STORY IS OVER. I ALREADY HAVE EACH CHAPTER WRITEN BUT I WANT TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE ALL GOOD ! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST FOLLOW THIS STORY OR FAVORITE ! IF YOU. DO ILL HAVE A BETTER REASON FOR POSTING IT :3. (There will be 6-7 chapters)<strong>


	2. Panties Are a Devils Contraption !

**Chapter 2 ! :D **

**this one is a bit more random XD hope you guys like it even though it maybe written a bit weird . Sorry if they may be a bit OOC (maybe not :p ) but it is a fan-fiction... :3**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

" **DAMMIT ! I KNEW HE ! I MEAN SHE... HE ? ARRG SHE WAS GOING TO DESTROY STUFF BUT THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE ! HOW THE HELL DO I OWE 1,000,000,000,000,0000,000,000,000,000...THERES TO MANY ZEROS WHAT KIND OF NUMBER IS THIS !"** Screams Makarov trying to dig his way out of a pile of envelopes, flames engulfing him.

And as if on cue Natsu walks in with Happy. Happy seems to be traumatized but is fine after getting some fish ( it just magically appeared). Natsu on the other hand was breath taking. The Master completely forgot his rage and everyone stopped what they were doing. Some of them actually passing out because they forgot how to breathe -.- . There she stood with her hair down and spiky, wearing a semi tight shirt that had long flowing sleeves that seemed to be set on flames due to the design it had. Her belly button exposed. However Natsu still wore his usual pants that were a bit to big for her and flip flops. She was smiling and it looked the same as when he was a boy. But even then it was a beautiful smile. She widened her eyes and ran right up to Gray asking for a fight. He agrees and they start to fight. However Gray wasn't really trying and only seems interested in watching her. It was pretty oblivious because all his punches would miss, he would lose focus, and he didn't even insult Natsu back ! so Natsu sent him flying and walked away with a huff while cursing under her breath.

" that's a nice Gray-shaped hole in the wall" Macao states while taking a sip of Booz from his mug.

"Mhmm" Cana nods as she chugs down her fifth gigantic barrel of Booz. This for some reason caused Macao's eye to twitch...

" Natsu-Chan ! Were did you get that shirt !? It's so pretty!" Exclaimed Levy as she, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle, and Cana went towards her.

" wait why do you even have female clothes ! I thought you'd wear, I don't know something else !?" Lucy said truly surprised by the girl Natsu.

" hmm, oh well I only had my open vests at the moment and I'm not going to walk around with these things bouncing all about ! So I went and told some lady in a shop to get me something to wear. Dam I even got these weird slingshots on! I don't understand how you girls can wear this !" She answered a bit annoyed while adjusting her chest.

" wow I'm surprised Natsu " said Erza.

" it's not a sling shot... It's called a bra... " Lucy corrected with a sweat drop.

The rest of the girls were commenting on Natsu's top and stuff.

Wendy however was in a small corner patting her chest .** -pat- -pat-** _'even Natsu has bigger boobs ! He's not even supposed to be a girl' _she mentally cries as a dark aura consumes her.

" okay Natsu-Chan lets take you shopping !" The girls all exclaimed.

" what ! Look just cuz I suddenly look like a girl it doesn't mean that I am one !"

"Well to bad ! You need girl clothes for the time being!"Erza said while tapping her foot.

"No"

"Yes"

" no"

"Yes" Erza started tapping her foot harder and felt a vein pop.

"Nope!"

"**YES!**" All the girls scream and start to grab Natsu by the legs. She slams on the floor , her boobs breaking her impact. They start to drag her away as she digs her nails into the floor leaving a trail behind them.

" were going to buy you so much stuff Natsu-Chan !"

"What should we buy first !?"

" how bout _panties_ ?"

After the word '_panties_' was said they all came to a sudden stop and fell. Natsu had dug his fingers with so much strength that he... She was able to stop them completely . The girls get back up and start trying to pull Natsu.

" what the hell !"

" c'mon let go !"

**"NO ! IM NOT WEARING PANTIES !"**

"Yes you are !"

" yeah ! What you wanna go around wearing boxers !"

" c'mon Natsu-Chan we can get you a frilly pink one !"

"**HELL TO THE NO ! LET ME GO ! I will not wear PANTIEEEEES!"**

" why not !"

" **BECAUSE ! THEY'RE A DEVILS CONTRAPTION !"**

" were you get that from !"

" What ! Girls are not demons !"

**" OH REALLY !? WHAT ABOUT MIRA !" **

... *

_**" FINE YOU WONT WEAR PANTIES BUT YOUR FREAKING WEARING GIRL CLOTHES OR SO BE IT...**_" Yelled Erza ending the argument. Natsu shivered a bit but decided to shake it off.

" really ! Fine ! But I choose my clothes ! Or I will burn everything !" she states with a weird glint in her eyes.

All the girls have tick marks appearing and their eyes twitch. But they continue to walk ignoring he crowd that had surrounded them and jumping over the bodies of passed out men on the floor. Some women were passed out as well. Along the way Natsu kept singing " _**I'm not wearing any panties, I'm not wearing any panties !"**_ Sadly every man around her got the wrong Idea and were sent off into the air with massive nose bleeds.

' _this is going to be a long day...'_

At the store

"**NATSU ! STOP BURNING UP ALL THE CLOTHES !" "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE...!" " YOU ARE SO NOT WEARING THAT" " PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" "Why don't I have boobs -sob-" " HAHAHAHA DID YOU SEE THAT ! SHE TOTALLY FLASHED THAT GUY OVER THERE ! Where's my Booz ?" " THAT PERVERT DID HE JUST TOUCH NATSU-CHANS BOOB!"** The girls were all shouting in the shop while men, women,children,okama,perverts, and well everyone watched on with amusement.

" **WOO-HOO ! AHHHH ARE THOSE PANTIES! REPEL THE DEVIL !" REPEL!**

**6 hours later**

" bye it was a pleasure serving you !" Waved the shop keeper. She seemed to have entered a shocked state and had dozens of tissue up her nose. Behind her was her shop set up in flames and slowly crumbling down.

" so where are we going now !? Shopping was actually pretty fun !" Natsu chirped as she ran the other direction earning several perverted stares. The girls fell on to their knees and vowed never to do this again...

...

...

,..

**NAAH** it was fun for them too ! They get up and run after Natsu laughing joyfully along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D ! I don't care what it is about ! Complements ! Flames ! Suggestions ! Just type it up in the bow down there \\/\/ :3 next chapter will be up tomorrow XD along with a bonus chapter I believe : ) **


	3. The job and the promise

**CHAPTER 3 ! :D**

**I DECIDED TO ASS THE BONUS CHAPTER TOMORROW :3 because it'll be better ^.^ (hint it's short and has to do with Mira .O.)**

**This chapter has a bit of Gratsu ... But not yaoi cx it more of a bro/friend protector type thing :3**

**i just noticed it can't even be yaoi if Natsu is a girl physically .-. Or can it ?**

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP... 3 DAYS LATER<strong>

**At the Guild**

" I'm going on a job ! Lucy ! Erza ! Ice-pick ! Happy ! You guys in ?"

" sure" they all reply. Gray goes off to grab the mission but it was mostly to hide his boner. **' DAMMIT IT ! ITS NATSU ! N-A-T-S-U !"**

" NATSU-CHAN ! Can we come too ! " ask all the male members.

" um... No" Natsu sweat drops.

" she's right ! Not everyone can go. So are we ready?" Says the master who already had a bag packed.

Natsu slaps the air and another sweat drop appears " your not coming either gramps!"

" dam brat!..." The master mumbles incoherent things as he walks away. A dark aura envelops him.

"Let's go !" Natsu shouts as he started to grow more annoyed by the second.

" were taking the train" Erza says with out a single care in the world. Natsu suddenly stops and falls over but quickly jumps back. She groans and complains along the way to the train.

**~on the train-**

"So what job did you take Gray ?" Asked Lucy as she stroked Natsu's hair. Natsu may be a girl but it doesn't mean she can't help him with his motion sickness...right?

Gray looks up and notices that hed been starring at Natsu the whole time. He turns a dark crimson and looks out the window while handing her the paper.

Lucy reads the paper and after a few seconds she throws it at Gray and starts to turn into a demon. " **WHAT THE HELL ! DID YOU PICK THIS JOB ON PURPOSE!"**

" what the- no I didn't even pay attention I guess!"

Erza slaps him upside the head and picks up the paper. She starts to read out loud.** " IN NEED OF 1 MALE AND 3 FEMALES. ONE OF THE FEMALES MUST BE EXTREMELY BRAUTIFUL THE OTHER TWO MUST BE PRETTY! REWARD 18,000,000,000 JEWEL"**

" I don't see what the big deal is" groan Natsu and Gray.

" you don't get it! Their probably going to dress us up all weird"_ ' especially me! I'm extremely beautiful so they might make me dress up like a slut!'_ Lucy said and thought and she started to panic internally. She then starts to imagine her self dressed in a really tight mint dress in a seductive position. She quickly slaps her self and blushes.

" well it's a lot of jewel and we already picked it so we'll have to deal with it " claimed Erza as she started to get up. This was there stop.

Natsu was the last one out and was practically screaming out of joy. She was wearing a plain crop top and a plain flannel blouse opened up. Bad part was that every time she jumped up she'd flash a part of her boob a bit and like ten guys would pass out.

At the restaurant

" hey these outfits aren't to bad!" Exclaimed Erza and Lucy as they stared in the mirror. Lucy was wearing a cute little red dress. She had bow around her neck and her heir hair hanged loosely, two braids running along the sides. Erza way wearing a black dress (short) with a white lace. Her hair was tied up . All in all their outfits were simple and not to revealing like they thought. Gray was wearing a waiter out fit and wouldn't stop pulling his collar.

The door to their dressing room opened up and the client walked in. " hello my lovelies how's everything going!" He was a short guy like 4'5 and had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was swept to the side and seemed as if he had bathed in a tub full of glitter.

" were fine ! Love the outfits !"

" yeah yeah okay" he says as he notices Natsu isn't in there " were that beautiful pink haired one?"

" huh ? You mean Natsu ? Ok "

Erza goes up to a red curtain and starts to shout for no reason " NATSU ARE YOU DONE IN THERE !"

" YEAH ! BUT IM NOT COMING OUT !" She screamed back

"WHAT !? GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE !"

" NO!"

" I SA-"

" ladies ladies no need to yell. Come on out Natsu-Chan ! Can't run my restaurant with out my jewel !" Lucy's eye twitches. He pulls on the curtain to reveal Natsu. She's wearing an extremely short dress with stocking running up to her thighs. The top of her dress has an open crest which reveals some cleavage. There's also a silver ribbon that runs all the way down from her hair and flows at her sides.

Gray just stands there sensing a nose bleed. The girls were also bleeding while their jaws dropped. " **WHAT..!? WHY IS SHE WEARING THAT!"**

" because she's extremely beautiful, now shoo shoo shoo go do your jobs. As for you Natsu-Chaaan~~ you'll be on stage acting all cute alright"

" but I don't-" but before she could object she was thrown onto a stage receiving many whistles and shouts. This caused her to blush and shuffle her feet for some weird reason. She felt weird... But it only gained her more whistles due to her cuteness. Some of the men were trying to grab her in places... And were really pissing her off. She heated her body so when they touched her they'd get burned.

During the ordeal lucy was kinda jelouse about the attention Natsu was getting while she was completely ignored. While Erza was being seductive with plenty of guys watching her. Gray was near Natsu terrorizing anyone who dared to eye ball Natsu the wrong way and stuff.

This went on for a while.

5 mins before leaving

**With Natsu**

" hey beautiful, how you doing " says a random stranger. He was really discussing and smelled like Booz. " how bout you and I go to my place and have a little fun ?"

" fun ! Sure what type of fun ?" Replied Natsu completely oblivious to what was going on. Erza, Lucy, and Gray however crept up to them and were ready to pounce on the man if he did anything.

" hmm,,, I don't know maybe something like this !" The man sticks his hand under Natsus skirt and grips her in a sensitive place. He proceeds to grope her boob with the other.

Gray is about to run up the man and beat him to a pulp but Natsu beats him to it.

**"KYAAAAAAAA!"** Screams Natsu as she kicks the man right in the balls. It was so hard that a crack was heard and Gray couldn't help but shield his area. The man was sent flying through the air in a ball of fire.

"I think you popped one !" Gray shouted with a horrified look on his face. The man deserved it but still... OUCH ! Natsu however ignored Gray and looked around as if traumatized yet furious.

"Okay we should go now, we got the money" says Erza as she pats the shaken up and crimson colored Natsu.

Lucy on the other hand chuckle in a corner " hehe, natsu screamed kyaa, hehe" she whispered but Natsu heard her loud and clear and glared a hole in to her back. Along the way Gray was watching around for perverts just in case.

He vowed to himself to never let anyone touch Natsu like that again.

_Never again..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go ! Sorry again idk why but I feel like I'm writing it a bit weird... Oh well ! Again please leave a review ! :) I always reply. I don't care if it's flames, suggestions, complements, or just plain randomness ! A bonus + chapter 4 will be up tomorrow c:<strong>


	4. BONUS CHAPTER

**BONUS CHAPTER !**

**It's really short and it's just a bunch of shouts tot portray how Mira's adventure is going along with two bananas cx. Chapter 4 will be up in a few minutes so stay tuned ! :D**

**MIRA**

**_" KYAAAAAAAAA! "_**

**"HEY THATS MY CLOTHES ! NO THAT IS NOT A SLINGSHOT GET OUT OF MY BAG! IS THAT...is that a ... WHAT THE ! RUN... RUN... OH it's just a button? NO NO NO THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT A BUTTON! I HAVE TO GO HALF AWAY ACROSS WHAT ! ALL I WANTED WAS TO MAKE NALU HAPPEN !"** she starts to cry dramatically

_On the side lines_

" hey Mike?"

" yes Luis?"

" is she okay ?"

" Hmm... You see her too?"

" yeah..."

" well... Act as if you see nothing"

" okay... Or we can dress up like bananas and chase after her..."

Back to Mira a few minutes later

**" KYAAAAA ! BANANAS ARE CHASING ME !"**

YEAH OK... IM RETARDED BUT W.E


	5. Going Through Hell ?

**THIS IS CHAPTER 4 ! Woo HOOOO ! I know it's pretty short sorry guys ! :p**

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild<strong>

" c'mon just one date !" Leo was on one knee and holding Natsu's hand. Natsu wasn't very pleased.

" I'm a guy dammit ! I'm not gay!"

" NO ! Your a beautiful angel from the heavens ! This must be a sign you were ment to be a girl and be mine !"

A tick mark appears on Natsu's head and both her and Lucy slap Loke across the room. They turn around with a huff and Natsu starts to mumble curses here and there. Lucy herself is grumbling about something along the lines of " he's a guy ! He's my guy! Were turning him back! Gaah! What am I saying... No I don't care he's... she's mine dammit! I mean he !" she tried to say everything in a low whisper but due to Natsu's hearing he heard everything and smirked a devilish grin at her. " so Lucy? Are you bi ?"

" what ! No!"

" I bet I'm turning you bi ! oOOO maybe even gay " Natsu laughs while pushing up his breast playfully.

" d-don't do that !" She stutters while looking the other way.

" bu-" he was about to say another remark but was interrupted by Mira slamming the doors open and walking in.

**" I GOT IT ! I WENT ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE WORLD AND GOT THE ANTIDOTE ! NATSU LETS TURN YOU INTO A GUY AGAIN. !" **She looked horrible to be honest. Her clothes were ripped. She seemed to be missing a tooth or two. And for some reason her eye kept twitching. But no one dared to say anything about her condition out of fear for their lives.

" what ! Really ! Give me, give me !" Natsu starts running towards her almost giddy with joy.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Loke is heard screaming and poofs right in front of Mira. Shock becomes apparent on everybody as time seems to slow down. He grabs the bottle and smashes it with a battle cry.

5 full minutes later of the guild starring at the bottle and Loke.

" **LOKKKKEEEEEE** !" Both Natsu and Mira cry and start to run towards him. He tries to to go to the spirit world but realizes that he can't. He looks over at Lucy and sees that she's holding his key and glaring at him. He starts to plead with her but she turns around. " **TRAITOOOOORRRR**..." He cries to no avail. Now both Mira and Natsu are on him and with half their face shadowed and crooked smiles. A while later he's able to go back to the spirit world turned into a crisp and has a series of scratches all over.

Mira starts to cry and heads out to get a new antidote, she mumbled something about bananas but everyone decided it'd be best to ignored it. Natsu also headed out but no one follows her since she was still set on flames and shouting incoherent things. They decide to wait for her to return...

but she never does and some of the guild members start to worry. It's already dark outside and she should of been back a long time ago.

" should we be to looking for her ?" Lucy asks while cradling Happy.

" Natsu's strong and hard headed I'm sure he's fine" Erza replies while eating

" yeah, she uh he ? Probably fell asleep somewhere" Gray added but that didn't stop him from remembering his promise. He also felt as if some one was calling him over and over again , but he chose to ignore it thinking it was just his imagination...

" okay I guess"

" so lucy" Gray decides to change the conversation . " I heared Natsu's turning you bi, is It true !?"

**" WHAT! NO** " _' god I'm gonna kill that she beast'_

Everyone goes on with their usual night of being drunk, partying, passing out, chatting, fighting, etc...

_ Little did they know..._

_That Natsu was going through hell..._

_And calling for each and everyone of them..._

* * *

><p><strong>HEHEHE CLIFF HANGER ! Please don't hate me XD<strong>

**SADLY THIS IS THE LAST JOKING AROUND/RANDOM CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SERIOUS IT MADE ME FEEL BAD JUST THINKING ABOUT IT HAPPENING. BUT I WROTE IT AND I THINK IT WILL BE A GREAT READ. JUST KNOW THAT IT WILL INCLUDE THE TOPIC of RAPE. THANK YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING AND READING THIS STORY STILL !**


	6. Why ?

**CHAPTER 5 !**

* * *

><p><strong>With Natsu <strong>

" what... W-what did you guys do to meee..." Natsu's voice slurs a bit as she is struggling to maintain her balance. She had gone to this random food shop to get some grub and cool down. The place it self felt a bit shady but she was to angry to care.

" nothing beautiful, we just gave you a little...something special in your food" replies a huge bulk man with yellow teeth. Behind him is a group of men who seem pretty strong. " we just thought we'd have a little fun with you" Natsu starts to slide down a wall and starts to panic_. ' I-I can't move...!' _She tries to call out for someone. She mouths the words " Gray! Lucy ! Erza !" But nothing comes out. She can feel tears rolling down her check but dosent understand why. _' are these... Are these tears ? Why...why am I crying !?_' She's able to mumble one sentence.

_" please... Someone...anybody...no..."_

The men start to approach her and the guy the big bulky guy speaks again. " aww, someone scared ? Don't worry well be gentle, very gentle... My names Grent and these here are my little friends" he smirks a cocky smile and proceeds to whisper sadistically in her ear " don't worry well make sure you have a lot of fun too, you may not be able to move but you'll feel everything"

Natsu seemed to cringe away a bit but Grent grabs her and starts rips of all her clothes starting with her shirt with a knife. He cuts a gash along her stomach but she isn't even able to scream. All she can do is tightly close her eyes and wait for the pain to num. Once all her clothes are off they surrounds her and take of their pants. ' _their... Their too big..._' She thinks but can't do anything but look away and hope someone comes and looks for her. They start to penetrate her in all her holes at the same time and drench her in warm sticky white stuff. _' is this what they call... gangbang ?' _She starts to cry '_ it hurts ! It hurts! Not all at once!'_ Her back arches and blood starts to surround her. She can feel a her sides and back overwhelm with pain. One of the guys had sliced her with a dagger and dragged lines around her body.

" Lucus ! You can defile her body when were done ! " she hears another shout. After a while the pain she felt seems to num and all she can feel is them inside of her. She looks up and smiles a sad shameful smile ' I'm weak...' She starts sniffing but cries no more tears, honestly she has no more tears to weep, but she didn't want to cry either. _'how shameful'_ she chuckles darkly ' _what will they think of me...Gray will probably laugh... They'll probably pity me...'_

" see she's enjoying it ! She's chuckling !"

" haha ! You were a little slut all this time weren't you !"

" here let me give you a feel of my cum inside of you"

She ignores the comments and closes her eyes ' _why... Why haven't they looked for me... What are they doing... I don't care... Just please don't look down on me...' _Her thoughts drift off as she slips into unconsciousness.

**Back at the guild**

**" WOO-HOOOO! PASS ME THAT BEER! "**

**" HAHAHAHA"**

**" I WISH NATSU WAS HERE !"**

**"HE I MEAN SHES MISSING OUT"**

**" WHATEVER"**

**" HEY MAX GOT A BROOM UP HIS ASS...AGAIN"**

**"LUCY LOOK ! LOOK!"**

**" IM LOOKING IM LOOKING!"**

**" GRAAAY THAT WAS MY STRAWBERRY CHEESE CAKE!"**

**" FUUUUCKKKK"**

**Back with Natsu **

She opens her eyes and notices she's somewhere else. She looks around weakly only to see that she's hanging off a dark wall. Rusty handcuffs are tight against her hands and feet and blood is dripping down onto the floor. Natsu tries to shake his female hands and wiggle free but receives a painful gash from the cuffs and decided to stop._ ' why... Why am I so...tired...'_

" Hey girly finally wake up ? We brought you to our hide out for a bit, we thought all of us should get a chance at your body." A shadow says as it appears in a doorway, his features remaining unknown.

'_ guys...? Fairy tail...? Why?_

She closes her eyes again and prepares for whats next...

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW ITS SHORT :p BUT I DONT WANT TO RUSH IT... Hehe cliff hanger once again ! ...please don't kill me...<strong>

**ps. Aww ... I feel bad :/ but anyways review/fav/follow ! **


	7. An Empty Corpse

**CHAPTER #6 ! Nin-nin :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__ days have past..._

_**3**__ more days of endless torture... _

_**3**__ days spent pleading... _

_**3**__ days calling..._

_** 3 **__days shouting..._

_**3**__ days of holding on..._

_**3**__ days of not knowing..._

" it's been three dayyyssss" Lucy grumbles in her seat next to Gray and Erza. Happy lays on her head sulking.

" yeah... Natsu hasn't even shown up in our house !" Happy adds on. He was growing sadder every day with out his best friend around. He had to stay with Lucy for the past 3 nights.

At first everyone was fine but with out Natsu everything just seems to be out of wack.

" yeah I'm getting pretty worried too ... If she's not back by tomorrow we should search for her" Erza mumbles for **_ONECE_** ignoring her cake.

" nah... She'll be fine !" Gray states but can't hide how worried he is as he stares at the doors. They keep discussing until suddenly the doors open to reveal Natsu. All eyes are on her and everyone stands up to aid her. She flinches a bit at their movements but passes out on the floor. Shes naked and bleeding from several places. At the moment all the guys would have had a nosebleed but their worry for her and the fact that she was bleeding and passed out overcame their lust.

" Oh my god ! Um Erza help me take her to the infirmary so I can heal her!" Erza does as Wendy says and picks Natsu up bridal style " and Lucy can you call Porlusica I need her help!" She calls back before shutting the infirmary door.

Lucy walks to the lacrima and does what she was told to do. The whole guild is quiet and anxious to hear about Natsu's condition. Lucy and Happy start crying while Gray was punching the wall. One thought ran through their heads.

_' why !? Why didn't we look for him !'_

Porlusica comes in a while later and goes straight into the infirmary.

She comes back out an hour later with a scowl on her face. She waves everyone off and tells them that Erza will explain later. She states how much she hates humans and walks out. However she felt bad for what Natsu had gone through. Just by looking at the girl she already knew that it was actually Natsu and hated knowing that him out of all people had to go through that. She may dislike humans and their stench, except for Wendy but for some reason she had a soft spot for Natsu. ' no one deserves to go through what he did'she thought and her scowl seemed to turn into a sad frown.

Everyone leaves deciding that they'll check up with Natsu the day after and let her rest.

**The next day**

When everyone is settle down and Natsu is still asleep up stairs, Erza decides to start speaking.

" ok so I'll just get right to the point... Natsu had been raped for 3-4 days straight. He, she has experienced many brushing and gashes plus his mental state is unknown" she starts to cry and stutter a bit " if-if we had just looked for him, I mean her she wouldn't have gone through all of this!"

" but how ! Natsu's strong no matter what gender ! He couldn't be beaten so easily even as a she !"

" yeah ! He's a **MAN** ! "

" it's because he was drugged...It seems to have restricted his body movement and yet allowed her to feel everything at the time" Wendy replies as she walks out of the infirmary crying.

" Well, we didn't know but now we do and if there's one thing we can do now , it's be there for Natsu !" Lucy states while wiping her own eyes.

A groan is heard from up stairs and Gray rushes off to check on her. Suddenly a girlish scream is heard and Gray comes out flying. Natsu follows shortly after while hysterically crying and screaming "** LUCY ! GRAY! ERZA ! SOMEONE PLEASE...please help me **!" She drops onto the floor ( yes she's now wearing clothes) and cradles her head. _**" please,please,please,please**_..." she suddenly stops and stares blankly at her nakama as if she had just realized something.

" guys ?"

" yes my child it's us. Your back in Fairy Tail, it's us, your safe now..." Makarov says in a soothing voice as he approaches her. Natsu however flinches away and buries her head in her knees.

_**" I called... I called for each of you... No one came... No one...I'm weak...weak **_" she mumbles to herself but everyone can hear her clearly. They start to cry and decide to show her that they are finally there for her. Lucy hugs her side while Erza hugs the other. Happy rests his arms and sobbing head on her chest while Gray puts a hand on her shoulder after recovering from the punch from earlier. Everyone else sits around her and raise their hands in the form of a fist into the air. They stay like that until Natsus body calms down and he mumbles " _**your... finally here..."**_ And drifts of to sleep.

Lucy decides to take Natsu to her house.

Natsu wakes up frantically but notices that he's not in the pitch black room he though of as hell . Lucy is sitting by him smiling with dry tears on her cheeks.

" hey Natsu, so are you feeling better?" Natsu only stares at her with dull lifeless eyes and gets out of bed slowly.

_**" have to... Have to find Lucy...Gray...Erza...Gramps...Mira...Happy...Have to go to guild.**_.." Natsu slurs a bit before stumbling. Lucy manages to catch her.

" no I'm here ! It's me Lucy ! I'm here see !" She repeats with new tears forming and slowly flowing down her cheeks.

" Luce ?"

" yeah?"

" where were you ?"

" Natsu...I'm so, so, so sorry "

" it's okay... But I don't wanna be a girl anymore..."

" I know, I know "

" can we go to the guild ?" Natsu asks but his eyes look dull and lifeless. As if the girl in front of Lucy was nothing but a walking corpse and Natsu was no longer inside.

" yeah let's go" she wipes her tears and slowly puts a jacket on Natsu. She tears up again after seeing Natsu flinch away a bit. They start heading to guild and along the way Natsu would forget were he's going and panic. She'd also mumble things like " please...stop...shame...someone"

**At the guild**

Lucy and Natsu finally arrive. Everyone approaches Natsu hurriedly but only end up scarring Natsu. She lurches onto the floor and starts to panic and pull her hair." **NO ! NO STOP ! IT HURTS IT HURTS PLEASE STOP !"**

" Natsu it's us ! Your ok !" Erza grabs Natsu in a hug. The pinket looks up teared eyed and starts clenching Erzas shirt. " Erza ?... Please... Please make them stop..."

" it's okay, it's okay"

" everyone ! Give her some space !" The master speaks up while kneeling in front of Natsu. " Natsu ? Guess what ! Mira came back yesterday with the antidote"

Natsu looks up pleadingly a bit of confusion is evident.

" that's right ! But I have to prepare it first" Mira says from the counter where she's already working on it. Her eyes were red from crying. She didn't want to show pity for Natsu because she knew he wouldn't want it. But she couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened, even if Natsu didn't blame her.

Loke is also seen in the guild, he's sulking in a corner but decided that it's for the best that Natsu be turned back into a girl . Also he was threatened to have his hair shaved off so there was also that.

" really ? That's great !" Natsu replies with a small shine in her eyes, but she still clings on to Erza.

After a while Natsu feels a bit better and the antidote is ready. First she had to changes into male clothing.p so that it would be easier for the transformation to take place.

" here you go ! Drink up !"

" o-okay" Natsu grabs the cup and starts to sip it slowly. Everyone watches anxiously. They all gulp as Natsu gulps down the last drop of the drink. She's puts the cup down and expects a change. She starts to swallow hard and grabs at her throat. Her chest seems to shrink and smoke surrounds her. Once it clears Natsu is seen wobbling a bit and shouting his eyes tightly. He has finally turned back into a guy. Everyone cheers and claps along with some whining because some of them would miss swing Natsu as a girl. (But it was also good news, because if he stayed as a girl any longer the gild would probably flood with blood) They were happy to have him back.

Natsu however covers his hears and his eyes fill with fear once again, a few tears escape his eyes. They decide to quiet down a bit for his sake and worry fills their eyes again. Once he's calmed down a bit master decides to talk to his son.

" son, I know this is a hard topic and you finally turned back into a boy... But we have to know... Do you know who did this to you ? You know...rape you ?" Natsu nods his head.

" could you tell us everything they did to you ?"

" n-no..."

" that's fine... Do you know why they let you go ?"

" I'm, I'm not sure... Just... Just...leave me alone !'"

" okay, Natsu just one more question. Will they be coming back for you ?"

"** I DONT KNOW **!" He shouts while standing up quickly and making a sloppy B line towards a booth . Lucy follows him but doesn't say anything. She just sits there and offers what little support she can while placing her hand over his slightly bigger hand. Natsu appreciates it and shows a small and seemingly shy smile. Gray and Erza also join them but they just sit there as well.

'_ Maybe... Maybe I will be okay'_

His smile grows slightly bigger and a warmth fills up his chest. A glint of life starts to make itself apparent in his eyes.

_**But will it remain, is the question...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ! Wow I can't believe it ! The final chapter will be up tomorrow ! :D so what will happen ? Will the life and warmth remain in Natsu or will it disappear again !? <strong>

**Ps. Idk I might make a cute little epilogue I'm not sure tho...**


	8. Starting a new

**THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER GUYS! Thank you for following this and reading it ! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love it if you favorited 3 I'm also not doing an epilogue because I think I did the ending pretty good :)**

_It's been a full two months since the incident _

_ Minutes_

_hours_

_ days _

_And_

_weeks_

_Turned into months spent healing..._

Everything finally seemed to be going back to normal. Natsu's eyes still seem to have a haunting lull over his eyes sometimes and he would occasionally looks around as if he was trying to find something. As if some one is following but each time he looked... there's was no one but his nakama. However everyone especially Lucy helped him through his dilemma. They all yearned to see his beautiful smile. To hear his beautiful laugh. And finally, they were finally being able to see and hear it .

He's also started to go out with Lucy and anyone who saw them would feel a warmth envelop them. The way they looked at each other, the way he would completely relax and temporary forget everything. Everything seemed to be getting better.

However... Their happiness didn't last long...

On a nice sunny day. Were everyone was calm and happily hanging around at the guild a big bulky man came through the doors. He had a disgusting smile that show cased his teeth. Yellow and black, and a few were missing. Master Makarov walked up to him.

" hello and how may I help you ?" Master greater but kept his distance. He didn't understand why but he didn't like the man. He felt as if turning into his giant form and crushing the mans bones into a million little pieces. _But why..._

" My name is Grent !" He introduces himself, his voice sounding sinister as he continues to speak "I'm looking for a friend of mine, she's from Fairy Tail, her name is Natsu believe."

" well she not a-" his sentence was interrupted by a sudden crash at the back of the guild. All attention was on Natsu who had suddenly dropped his plate on the floor and was backing away occasionally tripping until he fell flat on his ass. But even then he kept backing away until he was cornered into the bar. His eyes turned huge and he started to rock lightly while grabbing his head. Memories of what happened to him when he was girl came flooding into his mind. He started to scratch at anyone who approached and started to pull at his own hair until suddenly he brought up his knees and got into a fettle position. As if if he just wanted to disappear.

To hide himself from the world.

After seeing his reaction everyone took up a defensive position and were ready to fight if needed. Something wasn't right.

" oh lookie that ! My little toy turned into a boy ! Hmm a hot boy, now this is interesting ! It'll be fun breaking your ass" Grent speaks in a sadistic tone and snaps his fingers. Everyone from the hide out who had raped Natsu appear and prepare to steal him back.

Now everyone is fighting but the goons are nothing compared to Fairy Tail. But this doesn't stop them from going all out. Various battle cries are heard and even Lucy is fighting with her own feet and fists. Energy pumping in her veins and a hidden anger just flowing right out of her and into her victims. It's obvious that the only reason Natsu was captured was because of the drug. When their tied up and beat up into pulps they cheer and wait for the council to show up. Natsu stares at the scene with his eyebrows furrowed, as if not believing what is happening. He gets onto the palms of his hands and on his knees and starts to crawls up to them and asks one question.

_" why ?"_

Grent is the one that answered " because you were stunning ! Your stunning even now as a guy ! You were brought into this world to be used as a toy ! That's all you are !" He was going to keep talking but was knocked out by... Lucy ? She then kneels down next to Natsu and tells him not to listen to them. " they'll be locked up for a long time. You'll never have to go through that again." Natsu just lets her hug him as he stares at Grent's unconscious form. He stares until Grent is later dragged out of the guild by the council. And now He just stares into an empty void with a content smile on his face.

The guild send smiles towards Natsu and hug him one by one or in groups.

When they are all done Natsu turns to look at Lucy and Happy.

" let's go to your house Luce ! that's okay right ?"

" yeah "

"Let's go happy !"

" Aye !"

They all head out and Natsu smiles his famously beautiful smile and his eyes are finally full of life and wonder once again. And it will remain like that...

_" Life has to keep moving forward._

_Everything has it's time and everything ends."_

_And so has this chapter as three figures walk and disappear into the beautiful sunlight ready to start a new..._

**END~**


End file.
